Talk:Cadash Stompers
"As of patch 1.02, hostility modifying properties (Increases/Reduces Hostility) on items are not implemented properly and do not work." Does anyone know if the above applies to the current Xbox 360 version of the game? Aussie48 04:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Medium or Light? The wiki seems to be conflicting itself with these boots. It used to be labeled as Medium but also Light. I currently don't have a profile with these, so can I get some verification? Thanks! [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 05:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It's material is light but the strength requirement and fatigue is what led to it being classified as medium. I have always considered it light armor because of the material. The increased strength requirement, and fatigue may have been a mixup or an attempt to balance it's benefits with penalties. As even the new dragonwing material, or high dragon hide have similar strength requirements and are classified as light but nowhere near the fatigue. Mictlantecuhtli 19:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) im looking at the boots right know on my game and they are medium boots this i am sure off who keeps saying their light--( (talk) 23:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC)) : I am, because the material is obviously light. As I said the added strength and fatigue were likely to balance the effects on the light material. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) just because they are made from light material dosent meen they are light armor if you inspect them they are medium armor so they should be listed as what they actually are and not what they arent but it should also be listed that allthough they are medium armor they are made from light material. : They are classified as light armor in the game. Every other DAO website lists them as light as well. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) do you play xbox or pc cause on xbox they are medium :PC. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I just acquired them on PS3. They are listed as Medium Boots, Tier 6 Inscribed Leather, requiring 22 strength. 2.66 armor and 1.69% fatigue. Perhaps they are medium on console and light on PC. LVTDUDE (talk) 05:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Very likely. Go ahead and list the disambiguation. -- 07:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I added to the notes section, but did not change the table. I wasn't sure if they should also be listed as Medium Boots under the Categories section, so I left that alone. LVTDUDE (talk) 16:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just got these on PC (1.04) and they are certainly classified as Medium. Given they are a light material (Inscribed Leather), but they've been confirmed to display as Medium on all 3 platforms now. Shouldn't they be changed? ::::::They show up on medium for me as well on PC. Edited (and removed a bunch of other irrelevant, misleading and/or outright incorrect info) and added a line saying that they used to be light on PC. Qesa (talk) 23:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Additional Hostility Working The "Increased Hostility" on these boots are currently working and add 5 points of threat per hit for it's user. It is different from the reduces hostility bug which does not work. The description for these boots should have read something like "Additional hostility per hit" to make the effect clearer. Importing into Awakening The Cadesh Stompers do import into Awakening, at least on the PC. >>>unsigned<<< Nor on PS3. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Nor on the Xbox 360. Maybe this should be added to the main article under Notes. --Leomcholwer (talk) 12:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC)